This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Planetary transmissions typically include a planet carrier that journally supports a plurality of planet gears that can be meshed with a sun gear and/or a ring gear. The planet carrier includes a carrier body and a plurality of pins on which the planet gears are received. The pins can be supported on one or both of their axial ends by the carrier body depending on the magnitude of the rotary load that is transmitted between the planet gears and the pins. Rotation of the pins about their longitudinal axes relative to the carrier body is typically not desirable, but can occur with some planet carrier configurations, especially when the planetary transmission transmits relatively large rotary loads. Various strategies have been conceived to resist relative rotation between the pins and the carrier body, including the use of an interference fit between the pins and the carrier body. While such configurations can be effective, they can frequently be difficult to service in the event that components housed in the carrier body need replacement.